


Not So Literally!

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Lydia, F/M, Miscommunication, No underage, Poor Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all the dust has settled, Lydia decides to surprise a certain Doe Eyed Deputy. </p><p>Miscommunications ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Literally!

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea laying in bed.

Lydia sat in the Sheriff's office wearing an ankle length trench coat, her hair falling in strawberry waves around her shoulders, and high heels that could double as weapons if she were of the mind to use them as such. Pale bare legs were visible if you were looking, and expanses of flawless creamy skin peeked from the barely done up coat. Her lips were pursed and there was a distinct air of annoyance hovering around her.

The Sheriff was pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Explain to me again what happened because this report..."

He just waves his hand in a gesture that's reminiscent of his son.

"Well. With everything settled down, I got dressed, as you can see, and went over to Parrish's place."

The Sheriff nodded.

"I knocked on the door. He opened it."

"Go on."

Shifting a little in the seat. Not out of embarrassment, but definitely out of annoyance. 

"And I told him I had been a very bad girl. Before I could open my coat to show off the, very expensive might I add, matching black lace bra and panty set...he sighs. He SIGHS. He hangs his head. Says, 'That's really unfortunate,' slaps on a pair of handcuffs and hauls me down here."

The Sheriff just lets his head thunk onto his desk. 

"Parrish! Get in here..."

**Author's Note:**

> So cute. I can see him doing that too.


End file.
